


Admiring the Darkness

by zazz15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Humantale, Angst, Asriel is the older of the three, Chara and Frisk are twins, Domestic, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV First Person, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazz15/pseuds/zazz15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ebott City, there’s a set of unwritten rules; keep your head down, don’t make eye contact with strangers, things like that. The most important of these unspoken rules, however, is that no matter what, you don’t talk about the families that run the city. Unfortunately for you, somehow you've attracted the attention of both of them. </p>
<p>Human!Mafiatale set in modern times, but with 1930's inspired fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just posting this to see if people would actually be interested in reading it. I haven't seen a human!mafiatale and wanted to write one. Also I love the fashion aesthetic. Let me know if y'all would be interested in seeing more, otherwise I'm just gonna write it for myself.

In Ebott City, there’s a set of unwritten rules; keep your head down, don’t make eye contact with strangers, things like that. The most important of these unspoken rules, however, is that no matter what, you don’t talk about the families that run the city. Ebott City is a seedy, backwater city that is nestled under the shadow of its namesake mountain, Mount Ebott. Some people say the mountain is cursed and is the reason for the city’s misfortune. Others say the mountain’s shadow is what makes Ebott City so dark, no matter the season. Either way, the citizens of Ebott are extremely superstitious when it comes to the surrounding area. Ebott City wasn’t always a town drenched in sin and gangs, but when the surrounding mines dried up, so did Ebott. Out of the economic turmoil climbed the Families of Ebott, as they’re religiously referred to. When the Families first took control of the city, there were three in total; the Dreemurrs, the Serifs, and the Monte-Cristos. Eventually, the Dreemurrs and Serifs joined together, combining their territory so that they could monopolize power over the city.   
Now at this point, you may be asking yourself how the hell I know all of this. Well, that my friends, is because my unlucky self was selected personally by Toriel Dreemurr to tutor her adorable children. I’m not sure how she decided this plain Jane was worthy of tutoring the heirs to the Dreemurr throne, but damn does it pay well. Maybe I should start at the beginning. Then my story might make more sense. 

I was born and raised in Ebott City; my mother died when I was very young, but I was lucky enough to have a very doting father. We were never wealthy but we were never starving either, which in and of itself was a miracle considering we lived on the edge of the slums. I’m not sure what exactly it is my father did to keep us afloat, but honestly, I’m glad I don’t know. 

I lived my whole life in Ebott City, went to Ebott High, worked part time jobs all over the city throughout my teenage years, and more or less did all the normal things teens did. Hell, I even went to Ebott community college to get my associates degree. Up until this point in my life, I had never had any interaction with either of the ruling families of the city. Unfortunately, this changed when the Monte-Cristo’s favored band of debt collectors came calling on my father. I was only gone fifteen minutes, I had popped down to the corner store to grab some milk and eggs. When I returned to our street, I saw the telltale black, expensive sedan pulling away from the sidewalk and I knew someone had come calling. I’ll save you the details of what I found once I opened our two-bedroom apartment’s door. It was not a pretty sight, to say the least. 

I found myself, at the ripe old age of 20, an orphan, without a single person in the world to lean on. I wish I could say I was one of those strong people who soldiered on after a loss in their life, but I can’t say that. After my father’s death, I was broken. I locked myself away for days, listless and numb to the rest of the world. Surprisingly, this is where the Dreemurrs come back in. 

Following a day of my usual wallowing in self-pity, I heard the clang of my mail slot as someone pushed through a rather thick envelope. Cautiously, I approached the front door and I caught sight of the aforementioned envelope on the floor. Gingerly, I picked it up and settled down in my ratty armchair. Balancing the envelope on my thighs, I leaned over towards the coffee table and grabbed a letter opener. I turned the envelope over in my hands and examined it briefly. It was made of expensive stationery and was sealed with the family crest of the Dreemurrs. There was no return address and my name was written in elaborate cursive script. I settled back in my seat, sitting cross legged, as I see-sawed the letter opener through the seal of the envelope. The wax of the seal crumbled away, releasing the fold of the envelope. I balked at the thickness of the papers within. I steeled myself as I slowly unfolded the letter. 

I’ll spare you the details of what the letter said but more or less, it was from the Dreemurrs and they were asking for my services as a tutor. They also passed on their condolences regarding my family. I won’t speculate about how they found out about my family but I wasn’t surprised to find him mentioned in the letter. Their job offer was both a blessing and a curse; I could do what I love and have protection, but I would also be intimately involved with a notorious mob family. But I had no other choice. I was broke, jobless, and distraught. I barely had to consider my choices and sealed my fate. I was going to work for the Dreemurrs. 

 

My first meeting with a member of the Dreemurr family was a mess of awkwardness and failed niceties. Well, it was less of a meeting and more of an interaction. Within the envelope I had received from the Dreemurrs, there was a business card with nothing but a phone number, which I was to contact once I made my decision. I made the call shortly after I finished reading.

I fidgeted with the cord of my home phone as I listened to the dial tone from the other end as I worried the inside of my cheek. After four rings, I heard someone pick up the phone. The voice on the other end was a deep, lazy baritone that would have usually melted my heart into a puddle, if I wasn’t so on edge. 

“’ello?” 

“H-Hi!” my voice came out an octave higher than intended and I winced. Taking a deep breath, I continued. “I was told to call this number with my answer?” 

The line was quiet for a moment and all I could hear was quiet breathing. “you were told right, doll. And what would tha’ answer be?” His voice, because it was obviously a man, had a slight Brooklyn accent. 

“O-oh, um. It’s a yes, sir.”

This was answered with a deep chuckle. “no need ta call me sir. I’ll be round about six tonight ta pick ya up, capiche?”

I frowned at how quickly the family wanted to pick me up. I hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Alright. Sounds reasonable enough.” 

He chuckled again and hung up, without giving me a reply. I scowled at the phone, placing it back in its holder before making my way to my bedroom to pack.

Later that night at six oh five, there was three lazy knocks on my door. Startled, I jumped up from my armchair and glanced through the keyhole. On the other side was a man of about twenty-seven, standing at about five foot nine. He was stocky, with a slight gut, and had hands that easily dwarfed mine. His face was hidden by the shadow his fedora cast across his face. Overall, he was dressed like one would expect a high-class mobster to dress: he wore a pinstriped, three-piece suit, with the sports coat slung over one of his broad shoulders. The sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing thick forearms. He knocked again, shaking me out of my reverie.   
I squeaked out a sorry as I unlocked the door, opening it tentatively to look out and up at him. He offered me a large, russet toned hand, which I took with my own petite hand. I sized him up, looking up into his icy blue eyes. Beneath his eyes was a smattering of freckles. His full lips were pulled back in a wide grin, as he watched me assess him. I realized I was starring and blushed a deep red. 

“nice ta meet ya, dollface,” he drawled, his deep baritone voice rumbling out from his thick chest. He leaned against the doorframe, his forearm resting against the door jam. My eyes flicked briefly upwards, catching sight of a tattoo peeking out from underneath his rolled up sleeve. 

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m (y/n),” I replied, swallowing back my anxiety, trying to maintain eye contact with his piercing eyes. 

“Name’s Sans. Sans Serif. Her highness wanted me ta come escort ya over to the palace. Got everything ya need?” 

I paled at his name; the Serif family had been notorious for their violent methods. And here was the former second-in-command standing before me to “escort” me to the Dreemurrs’ headquarters. Mentally shaking myself, I replied, “I’m ready. Lead the way.” 

“my pleasure, sweetcheeks,” Sans retorted, offering his arm to me. I blushed again before locking arms with him, nervous for my new life to begin.


End file.
